


misery loves company

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Brazilian GP '13: Jenson and Nico get together in Nico's hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	misery loves company

There isn't a couch in Nico's hotel room but there's a bed, and Jenson's got his back pressed against the headboard with Nico on his lap. Nico's kissing him, cupping his face with both his hands and Jenson's got his hands on Nico's waist. He's content to be like this, and Nico pulls away, looking at Jenson, breathless.

There's nothing much to talk about. Or maybe there is, but not now. That can wait. Jenson's got his best finish all season, and Nico, well, the start had been good but then he lost it. There's so much to say, Jenson has suffered through a shitty season and there's so much running through his heart his head and it hurts but he's here, with Nico who's holding him like he's afraid to break him and it's okay. For now. It's okay.

They've got all the time in the world tonight. Of course, there'll be flights to catch later on, and team commitments and whatnot, but they've got a few hours where they don't have to rush off to anywhere. Despite the fatigue, despite everything, Nico's here with Jenson, exploring his body, kissing every inch of him with shaky fingers moving across his skin. Jenson looks down at Nico, reaches to stroke Nico's hair and Nico leans into his touch, stilling momentarily. There's no need for words. Not now.

Later on, Nico clutches at Jenson's shoulders as he rides him. His fingernails sink into Jenson's skin, and there'll be marks tomorrow, marks that Jenson'll be glad to have underneath his clothes. Jenson's gripping Nico's hips, lifting him as Nico moves, rutting against him and Nico cries out in pleasure. When Nico comes, it's with a choked sob as he buries his head against where Jenson's neck meets his shoulder. Nico's arms are wrapped around Jenson, and he doesn't move until much later, and Jenson holds him, feeling him tremble in his embrace.

'It'll be okay,' Nico says, kissing Jenson's neck. He shifts to look at Jenson, eyes assessing, and Jenson wonders who Nico's trying to reassure. 'Next year, it'll be okay,' Nico repeats. His gaze hardens, and there's that spark in his eyes, the spark that Jenson knows all too well. 'It'll be better. For you and me.'

'Oh?' Jenson asks. He lets his hand trail down the curve of Nico's body, and gives Nico's arse a light smack. Nico yelps, glaring at Jenson, and leans in. Jenson's expecting a kiss, but instead he gets a bite on the lower lip.

'Maybe not,' Nico says, cocking his head to one side, looking thoughtful. 'Just for me then.'

Jenson chuckles, and Nico wrinkles his nose. He's going to have to get up now to get a wet towel to clean up, it's starting to feel disgusting but Jenson pulls him into a hug all of a sudden. This time it's Jenson who buries his face where Nico's neck meets his shoulder, and for a moment, Nico's unsure of what to do. He ends up stroking Jenson's hair in silence, because there's nothing he can say to change anything. He isn't even really able to be there for Jenson, and well, likewise for Jenson, he's not able to be there for Nico all the time, but with what little time they have together...

'Want to shower together?' Nico asks. It sounds shy and silly, like an invitation to shower sex and god Nico hadn't meant for it to sound that way, he had been thinking of something along the lines of him washing Jenson's back or something to that effect. Before he falls asleep in the showers, that is. But Jenson's looking at him with an amused look in his eyes that can only mean one thing.

'Of course, princess,' Jenson answers, kissing Nico on the nose, and as much as Nico appreciates the sentiment behind Jenson's beard, he really cannot wait for November to be over. The beard really needs to go.


End file.
